Modern electromagnetic communication and remote sensing systems are using increasingly high frequencies. Higher frequencies more readily accommodate the large bandwidths required by modern high data rate communications and such sensing arrangements as chirp radar. Also, at high frequencies the physical size of an antenna required to produce a given amount of gain is smaller than at lower frequencies. Some high frequencies are particularly advantageous or disadvantageous because of the physical transmission properties of the atmosphere at the particular frequency. For example, communications are disadvantageous at 23 GHz because of the high path attenuation attributable to atmospheric water vapor, and at 55 GHz because of oxygen molecule absorption. On the other hand, frequencies near 40 GHz are particularly advantageous for communication and radar purposes in regions subject to smoke and dust because of the relatively low attenuation at those frequencies. When a high gain antenna array is required, it is advantageous for each antenna element of the array to have physically small dimensions in the arraying direction. For example, if it is desired to have a rectangular planar array of radiating elements for radiating in a direction normal or orthogonal to the plane of the array, it is desirable that the physical dimensions of each antenna element in the plane of the array be small so that they may be closely stacked. For those situations in which an antenna array uses a large number of radiating elements, it is also desirable that the radiating elements be substantially identical so that the radiation patterns attributable to each radiating element are identical. It is difficult to generate large amounts of radio frequency (RF) energy at microwave frequencies (roughly 3 to 30 GHz) and at millimeter wave frequencies (roughly in the range of 30-300 GHz), and the losses attributable to transmission lines and to other elements tend to be quite high at such frequencies. These considerations tend to reduce the power available for radiation by an antenna. Good engineering design, such as the minimization of transmission line path lengths, can maximize the power available for radiation from an antenna. It may be desirable, however, to tune the antenna either to maximize radiated power or to allow the antenna to operate efficiently at various frequencies within an operating frequency range.
Antennas in the form of a rectangular conductive patch separated by a layer of dielectric material from a ground plane are known to provide certain advantages for microwave and millimeter wave operation. These advantages include relative ease of manufacture to tight tolerances by photographic techniques and corresponding low cost, reasonable impedance match, and for some configurations selectable circular polarization. Furthermore, such antennas are readily driven by strip transmission lines formed on the dielectric substrate. It is known to adjust the frequency and performance of such patch antennas, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,474 issued Jan. 4, 1983 in the name of Schaubert et al. The Schaubert et al. arrangement describes the placing of conductive shorting posts in prepositioned holes extending between points on the patch antenna and a ground plane. Schaubert et al. also describe the replacing of the conductive shorting posts by switching diodes which are coupled to the ground plane by bypass capacitors and which are also coupled to an external bias circuit by radio frequency chokes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,296 issued April 5, 1983 to Farrar et al. is generally similar. Another prior art arrangement substitutes varactor or variable-capacitance diodes for the switching diodes, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,987 issued July 16, 1985 to Bhartia et al. At microwave and millimeter wave frequencies, the placement of the holes and the connections of the diodes and the necessary bias arrangments in the vicinity of the radiating portion of the antenna are subject to manufacturing tolerances which make it difficult to obtain reliable performance and which therefore increase the cost of manufacture of arrays which include multiple radiating elements. It is desirable to increase the reliability of performance of tuned antenna elements for reduction of cost of manufacture and for ease of arraying of the antennas.